The Past Is Memories
by Mikmo
Summary: With the return of one of Raven's old friend, a whole new world opens up for the Titans, litterally. NOTE: Does not follow Raven's actual back story. Something that I made up. T For Swearing and minor 'situations'.
1. The Begginging of The Ending

Up upon Titan Tower, he could see the whole city around him. He had searched for so long, and this is where his search had led him. Jump City…  
He saw a large explosion in a building far away. He took off a nearly sub-sonic speed. His white hair was flailing under his hat, his red eyes flared. The albino was still not to his destination a few minutes later.  
_"How big IS this city?" _he thought. A couple seconds later though…

He made it to the huge treasury being robbed. He ran through the police blockade, and upper cutted the head honcho of the group, through him up in the air, and hit just the right pressure point on his neck, paralyzing him while moving, and finally skidded to a stop. All in about a second.

However, he gasped when he saw her. The violet hair and eyes, the blue cloak…just how he had remembered her.

However, this…is far ahead in our little story…let us go to the beginning…


	2. Michaelangelo Richardson Turret

Mikmo: Sorry about the short first chapter peoples.  
Raven: You forgot about the disclaimer too.  
Mikmo: Oh yeah! I do not own Teen Titans...  
Raven: He doesn't know who does either.  
Mikmo: Heeeey! Wait...your right....but at least I own...  
Raven: Just read the story.  
Mikmo: WAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!!!  
Raven: What?  
Mikmo: I wanna go over some things...

A) This story does not follow Raven's actual child hood/back story/past. It's a thing my messed up imagination came up with.

B) For a few chapters, there will be a 'Picture' sequence. This illustrates some of the story.

C) If you think it's crappy, sorry. I havn't watched Teen Titans latley or read the comics...but rest assured, I know enough not to make a COMPLETE fool out of myself.

D) Watch out for when the Fourth Wall breaks...

E) Also, please shut up about the 'Aurans'. They are intelligent Lucario and Riolu to put it short...tribal if you would. But they play a sizable role  
in the story, but not big enough for this story to count as a crossover. Sorries. I also changed the height, just for the hell of it.

* * *

**_FIRST PICTURE_**

* * *

A picture in a frame appears...a 5 year girl with violet hair and eyes has her arm slung around an equally aged boy with white hair and red eyes...

_Sometimes life isn't fair, and fate takes away what is most precious to you..._

Flames rise up around the picture...

_When you are given no choice but to either die or flee your family, what would you do?_

The picture falls to the ground and the frame shatters.

_I was forced to flee. They attacked swiftly and mercilessly. Killing every man, woman and child they could find._

The picture goes up in flames.

_And now...now I am set on revenge...  
_

* * *

Destruction.

That is the only word that can describe Seurvaiya after the attack. The torrential down pour the following morning had quelled most of the flames, but the buildings  
still shimmered with small embers. There were no living things in sight. That is...except for a young boy. The poor lad walked through the ashes of his home  
city. Looking around nervously for anymore of the soldiers. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye, and stopped. He looked at it in terror. What he saw,  
was his own Mother, dead. From the way she looked, it appeared she had been raped first, then shot a few times in the head and torso. The five year old boy boy stepped  
back from her. He began sobbing. He stopped abruptly after a minute. He clenched his fists tightly...a new kind of feeling was welling up inside him. What was this new feeling?

It was Hate.

He let out a scream and immediatly kicked down a crumbling building in anger. He said to himself,  
"Those stupid Aurourans!!! Why do they have to think their so much better than us?"  
He punched a small car that was overturned in the attack, lightly denting it.  
"THEY'LL PAAAAY!!!!!!!" the boy screamed. He proceeded to look for other survivors.

A few hours later, he came across strange creatures. Bipedal canines it appeared. They had blue fur and yellow  
torsos. They stood about six feet 9 inches tall. They too were surveying the damage done to the godforsaken city.  
On suddenly rushed towards the young boy, and grabbed him. He bought him over to the others.  
What appeared to be a youngster of these creatures hid behind the tallest one, curious, but also afraid of the human.  
The tallest one walked up to him, and said...that's right, _said_...  
_"Are you New Emperican....or Aurouran?"_  
The boy stood there for a second, and realized, it was telepathy. How did he know about telepathy you ask? His older sisters  
attempted many times to use it, and even tried to get him to use it. And over time, he learned.  
"I..I a-am a N-new Emp-p-per-i-ican." the boy said, studdering in fear of the imposing creature.  
It smiled. That's right. Smiled.  
_"What is your boy human pup?"_ it asked.  
The boy studdered,  
"I-I-am M-M-" he stopped studdering. "I'm Michaelangelo Richardson Turret."  
The creatures hesitated for a second, and said.  
_"I am Cheiftian Lucario of the Auran tribe Nordanica."  
_The young 'Auran' stepped out from behind the Cheiftian and said,  
_"I am Riolu."  
_"Nice to meet ya'!" Michaelangelo said.  
_"Michaelangelo...how would you like to live in our villiage?"_ Lucario asked him.  
"Why are you asking me this?" Michaelagelo asked.  
_"Becuase..."_ Lucario said, kneeling down to eye level with Michaelangelo. Michaelangelo had  
noticed that all of the Aurans had ruby red eyes, just like him. _"It takes courage and bravery to  
pull through a battle such as this...you have those qualities. I sense it in your aura. And those qualities, are  
those of an Auran."_ Lucario finished.  
"Aura?" Michaelangelo asked confused.  
_"Aura Michaelangelo." _Riolu said. _"It is the force that surrounds all living things."  
_"Oh." Michaelangelo said. "You can call me Mikmo by the way."  
Riolu cocked his head in confusion.  
"It's short for Michaelangelo." Mikmo said.

* * *

Mikmo: Soooooooo, how'd you like the first real chapter.  
Raven: I don't get what this has to do with Teen Titans.  
Mikmo: Don't worry, you'll enter the story soon...and the other Titan's will too.  
Impy: They better. I'm not getting paid enough to do this job...  
Mikmo: What job?  
Impy: Exactly.  
Raven: Read and review...


	3. Racheal

Mikmo: Helloooo everyone!!!  
Impy: What he said!  
Raven: I think this story needs more fights and action.  
Mikmo: This chapter will have some action, Don't worry.  
Impy: Yipeeeeeeee!!!  
*Impy starts bouncing all around*  
Raven: Read and Review while we catch Impy...AZARATH METRIAN ZINT-  
*Mikmo fires a large bazooka off*  
Impy: MIKMO DOES NOT OWN TEEN TITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!!!  
Mikmo: But I do own Jake and Nate and Sieara...and myself...and Nikki...oh crap. Spoilers suck!!!

* * *

Racheal watched the other children run around on the playground at her school. Kindergarden...it made her sick.  
She had been sent here by here father, so she could one day bring him into this world, so  
he could destroy it...  
"HEEEELLLOOOO!" a boy yelled. He swung a yellow backpack at Racheal's head, which she dodged.  
"STOP THAT!!!" yelled Jake, one of Racheal's few friends. "NAAAATE!!!" he yelled. 'Nate' started running.  
"I wanna see what you got for lunch today!" he exclaimed to Racheal. She wordlessly took out the apple juice she had bought from  
the super market with the money that was mysteriously sent to her mailbox...  
"Oooh!" Nate said. He swung his back pack again, and once again, Racheal dodged.  
"STOP THAT!!!" Jake yelled again. He grabbed the juice from her, and shouted,  
"ACHORDIAN!!!!!!!!!!" then proceeded to chase Nate around with it, threatening to hit him with it.  
Her friend, Sierra who had been standing next to her asked,  
"What just happened?"  
Raven hesitated, and said,  
"I don't know..."  
Suddenly, a smoke screen went off, and the real Mikmo and Impy jumped in.  
"HESITATE!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Mikmo yelled. "RAVEN NEVER HESITATES!!!"  
"I edited the script." Impy said proudly.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?!" Mikmo yelled.  
"Umm...?" Sierra muttered.  
"Azarath, Mertrian Zinth-" Raven muttered, getting cut off. Another puff of smoke, and a vampire boy, about 12 years old, appeared.  
"Stop zat!!!" he yelled. His accent faint, but still recognizable. He reached into his cape, and pulled out a vampite cat, and he shouted,  
"IMA FIRIN' MAH CAT LAZA!!!"  
In a bright flash of blue light, they were all gone.

* * *

**Later That Day... **

Racheal and Sierra sat cross legged on the floor in the kindergarden room of their school.  
"Now," their teacher, Mrs. Dimadome said, "Who can tell me how to spell raven?"  
No one raised their hand. Except for Racheal.

Racheal had a fancination with ravens ever since she had come to this world...  
There grace,  
Their power,  
Their intelligence.  
She had begun coming to school in the closest thing to a raven costume she could afford.  
A dark blue cloak. It was to big for her, but she figgured she'd grow into it. Everyone started calling her 'Raven'.

"Yes, Raven?" Mrs. Dimadome said. Yup, even teachers called her that.  
"R-A-V-E-N." Raven said.  
"Very good." Mrs. Dimadome replied. "Now...lets do some math...what it 5 plus 2?"  
Suddenly, a Fith Grader rushed in yelling,  
"TURN ON THE NEWS! TURN ON THE NEWS!!!"  
He was frantically pointing to the television in the room.

Mrs. D. turned on the television, and then switched to the U.N.N (Universal News Network).  
"Today is January Second, 8th Muilenia, 9th Galactic Cycle." she anchor woman began. "And this is a day, you will never forget..."  
They proceeded to show footage of the 'Galactic Trade Embassy' being bombarded by artillery shells and suicide airplanes. All 12 towers were under attack.  
The North East, Central, and West towers had already fallen. As they watched the Southern tower fall, screams could be heard. As the camera man  
made his way around, there were litterally millions of dead bodies. This is the first time the New Emperican capital of Universe City had ever been attacked.  
A piece of debris from a plane landed in front of the camera man. He pointed the camera toward it. And saw something horibal...a green crescent moon surrounded by ice.  
The symbol of The Auroura Empire...

The planes were Kamodo 32s, Aurouran hyper sonic jets designed to do maximum damage in suicide bombings.  
There was a loud explosion in the classroom, and everything went dark for Racheal...

* * *

Mikmo: Sooo, like the Fourth Wall break?  
Raven: You just HAAAD to put that in there, didn't you?  
Impy: Yup, he did.  
Mikmo: Impy shouldn't had edited the script...  
Reemus: I did pretty could, don't ya think?  
Mikmo: OMG! Reemus!?!?! You don't officially enter the story yet! GO BACK TO SCREAM STREET!  
*Reemus uses the Fang of Count Negatov to vanish*


	4. Red Wolverine

Mikmo: Greetings people! Chapter Four is ready for launch.  
Impy: Lunch? I'm hungry. Make me a sammige?  
Mikmo: No. Why can't you make your own sandwhich?

Impy: Because, I have a big head, and little arms!  
Raven: You don't even have arms.  
Impy: Exactly. Now, read and review while I get a sandwhich some how.

* * *

_**Three Months After Seurveiya**_

* * *

Mikmo had grown considerably on the diet of mountain shrubs and fresh meat he ate in the Auron villiage. For a few weeks, he was viewed suspiciously by most of the Aurons, but  
as time passed, he was accepted as one of their own. He grew, and he learned.

He learned in the art of war.

He was soon able to go through the freezing snow of the mountain the villiage was located on without even thinking about how cold he was. He could knock down trees with a single kick now, and most importantly, he could control aura.

It had been a difficult concept for him to understand. That these jakill like creatures could control their own life force, and use it as a weapon. However, he learned. He was soon able to see for miles ahead of him, simply by closing his eyes, and sending his aura far out in front of him. He run extreamly fast by extending his aura infront of him, by letting his aura pull his body, he could immediatly appear in that location. But he also grew stronger mentally. He could now use telepathy, as his Auron brethren could.

One day, entering the villiage's Center Hut, his adopted father, Lucario, cheftian of the Nordicana tribe, waited for him.  
_"Greeting Mikmo."_ he said.  
"Hello Lucario sir." Mikmo replied. Although Lucario was considered his new father, he just couldn't bring himself to call him 'dad' or 'father'.  
_"After careful consideration..." _Lucario began, _"The Council of Elders and I have decided upon your new name."  
_Mikmo stood there, and remembered the lesson Riolu had taught him on Auron culture involving the pups. A pup was given a birth name, and at a certain age, they were given another name. Riolu didn't really know why, but it was an important parts of Auron culture.  
Mikmo nodded, knowing it would be impolite to speak at a time such as this.  
_"Michaelangelo Richardson Turret..." _Lucario said, holding a large staff up into the air. _"I deam you..."_  
Mikmo held his breath.  
_"Red Wolverine!"_ Lucario finished.  
Mikmo exhaled. Red wolverine...red stood for courage...and wolverines were considered clever, yet mischevious guardians of the forest in Auron culture. Mikmo replied,  
"Thank you Cheftian Lucario. I, Red Wolverine, and honoured by your choice of my name."  
Lucario smiled a bit, before Riolu entered, and said to Red Wolverine/Mikmo, _"Congratulations brother!"_

R.W./Mikmo thought for a second...Brother....  
_"Now...Red Wolverine..." _Lucario said, _"I have a very important task for you to acomplish..."_  
Lucario didn't wait for a reply, and said, _"A human has been discovered down the mountain. His shelter of residence holds a very high aura...I want you to find who or what is giving off this aura, and bring it or him back."_  
R.W./Mikmo nodded, he smiled smugly, thinking, _'My first task...what a day!'_

  
R.W./Mikmo bolted off towards this high source of aura, intent on completing this task.


	5. Torture And Rescue

Raven: Uugh! Come on already.  
Mikmo & Impy: What?  
Raven: So far, nothing to do with teen titans, more pokemon than anything.  
Mikmo: Don't worry, the two stories with intersect with each other in this chapter.  
Raven & Impy: Finally!  
Mikmo: Read and Review!

* * *

Raven woke up.

She tried to move, but she felt a piercing pain in her hand and feet. She looked at both feet and hands, and saw that large knives had been driven through them.  
They were bleeding intensley.  
Out of no where, a girl said, "Our dad's got things planned for you."  
Raven looked around. She was in pitch black. She couldn't see more than a few feet in front of her. Her cloak had been taken, and the rest of her clothing was in shreds. She tried to get out of the knives, but they only caused her to bleed even more, not to mention the severe pain. A girl with pink hair and purple eyes walked into her view, she was wearing Raven's dark blue cloak.  
"And trust me..." she said, "The things planned arn't good."

* * *

A few days later, the torture only got more intense. She was constantly being raped by an unseen person, and afterwards, more knives were driven through her. She wondered why she just couldn't die already. Especially from blood loss, if she didn't die from pain, that would surely kill her.  
One day, a loud crash was heard, and numerous people cried out,  
"Help!" or, "Come on kid, help me!" and even, "Please, have mercy, help me!"  
He boy Raven's age burst into her view. He had white shining hair, and beautiful red eyes...  
Beautiful? Why had Raven just thought of them as beutiful? She couldn't think about that now. She tried to say 'Help' or something of the sort, but her mouth was to dry to say anything.  
The boy looked her straight in the eyes. He was wearing a turquoise blazer, and white jeans. He looked her over a few times, and then quickly tore one of the knives from her body. Raven cried out in pain.  
"Shhh!" the boy exclaimed. "I'm here to help you, but you can't give away my position."  
She tried to stay quiet, but she wimpered and cried as he tried to pull out the seemingly hundreds of knives from her flesh. She finally blacked out from blood loss.

* * *

She woke up again a few hours later.  
Was it hours? Minutes? Even days mabye?  
She realized she was moving, quite fast. Her body was very warm, although she didn't know why. She finally realized after a few minutes,  
She was being carried. Carried by the boy in turquoise.  
Her arms were wrapped tight around his neck, and her legs were around his waist. A piggy back ride. How comical. In a way.  
She looked around her, and saw that almost everything was white, except for a few ever greens. Ever greens?  
Raven attempted to move her arms, but she cried out in pain.  
The boy looked over his shoulder at her,  
"Well, well, well." he said, still running. "Look who's awake."  
She said, "Who are you?"  
He hesitated a second, and said,  
"I am Red Wolverine, of the Auron tribe of Nordicana."  
She burst out laughing, but stopped abruptly, as it hurt to much.  
"Red Wolverine? Are you serious?"  
R.W. chuckled a bit, and said, "Yes. I'm serious."

Raven looked at her body. She was covered in bloody gauze all over the place. She thought she must look like a mummy. She also saw that she was completly nude except for the bandages. She blushed a bit. He skidded to a stop and put her down.  
"Now, time for a bandage change." he said, pulling a small bag from his blazer. From the bag, he took some more gauze, and proceeded to unwrap the gauze on Raven's arms and legs, then replace it with fresh, white gauze. He handed her the gauze, and said,  
"I think we'd both appreciate it if you replaced the bandages on the last spot."  
Raven gave him a slightly puzzled look, and he made a quick motion towards the ground.  
She looked down and saw very bloody bandages around her 'private spot' ((A/N: I don't really feel comfortable calling it what it's really called. I know, i'm stupid like that.)). Raven blushed again, and R.W. walked around, every sense on high alert while she changed the bandages. When she was finished, R.W. asked,  
"Can you run?"  
Raven hesitated and said, "Yeah."  
They took off running, R.W. jumping from icey boulder to ever green tree back to another icey boulder with the grace of an eagle...no....a raven.

They finally reached a very large cliff...perhaps a glacier. R.W. glanced over his shoulder at her, and immediatly took her by the hand, and in a blur of black and white, they were at the top.  
"How..." Raven asked, "How did you do that?"  
Red Wolverine shrugged. "With the power of aura..."  
He began walking again.

A few hours later, they had reached another cliff, this time, it formed a bowl like structure around another, miniature mountain that towered high above them. Raven gasped at what she saw below her.  
A villiage, a beautiful villiage. It shimmered in the dusk light.  
Dusk...  
"Welcome to Aiveh." R.W. said.  
He walked up to he very edge of the cliff, and spread his arms out, inhaling deeply. He exhaled, and asked, "What's your name, anyway?"  
Raven hesitated, and said, "I'm Raven."  
R.W. said nothing, and started to walk down a steep slope into the villiage. Raven could do nothing but follow him.

* * *

Mikmo: Soooo, what'd ya' think?  
Impy: Private spot? Wimp.  
Mikmo: Shut the [bleepity bleep] up.  
Raven: Your sick.  
Mikmo: What?  
Raven: You had me be tortured and raped...  
Mikmo: Not my fault.  
Impy: You wrote it though...  
Mikmo: Know what? Lets let the people decide. Wanna see more of that in later chapters? PM ME!!!  
Raven: I geuss, read and review.  
Impy: Yups.


End file.
